


黃瀨與姊姊們～

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 黃瀨姊姊我流設定，和黃瀨戀愛的對象不明XD





	黃瀨與姊姊們～

「所以健二說『我有了更喜歡的女生』就是指妳嗎？」黃瀨涼子坐在客廳沙發的一邊，雙手還胸的樣子，配上美豔的外表，有種說不出的氣勢：「每次都搶我男人……雖然我也覺得該和健二分了，最近總覺得他頭髮是不是變少啦……」

正看著自己的指甲，面對指控，黃瀨京子只是沒有太大情緒波動地掀了掀嘴角。比起那個男人怎樣，京子更在意自己的指甲是豆沙色好還是珊瑚色好：「隨便吧，我沒有對他說什麼啊。雖然健二是我喜歡的類型，但我也覺得他越來越禿了。」

「那你就是承認搶我男人囉。」拿過桌上的指甲油，涼子開心地笑出聲音：「我心靈受創了，明天請我吃牛排。」

「我才沒搶，請客不成立。不過是對他笑過幾次而已，就擅自對我說什麼『你比涼子還可愛』……健二果然只有臉能看呢，他真的沒有發現我們同一個姓氏嗎？」吹了吹指甲，京子隨意瞥了個眼神給在旁戰戰兢兢端著指甲油盒子任姊姊挑選的某人：「唉，如果同樣都這麼沒腦袋，那乾脆跟涼太一起玩好了……至少只看臉的話，沒多少人能媲美嘛。」

「什、什麼叫做只看臉……」看著二姊挑去指甲油時還順便捏了捏自己的臉，黃瀨微弱的抗議，立刻被淹沒在姊姊們的言語中。

「就是說，涼太的臉跟腦袋完全成反比。」

「那還真希望他再笨一點呢。如果這樣可以讓他變得更帥的話。」

「真不曉得再這樣繼續變帥下去，誰還會要涼太這種笨狗。」

「到時爸媽真該辦個頒獎儀式，表揚這位英雄讓黃瀨家不至於因為獨子太笨而絕後。」

英雄是已經出現了沒錯，但還是絕後啦……黃瀨無奈地聽著姊姊們的交談，心中只希望那位英雄趕快來約他去打球，脫離這個只能當化妝盒支架的時光。

**Author's Note:**

> 我家是兄妹，所以姐弟相處都是從身邊的人聽來的……我發現個性比較軟和的弟弟，姊姊都是那種「不意外的強勢」風呢XDDD


End file.
